Robbie and LoxyDraco and Mione
by Four Leaved Clover
Summary: Mione meets her superhot, one-true-love over the summer, and immediately falls for him. but when she leaves him and retursn to Hogwartz, she begins to realize that maybe he wasnt who she thot he was...maybe he was darker, deeper, and more evil...for eg, D
1. Default Chapter

'Mione darling,' Mrs. Granger said, looking at her daughter. Mione was sprawled on the couch, immersed in Magical methods of Uprooting Begonias. She wasn't wearing anything but a blue bathrobe, and her hair was a mess. She was biting her lip in concentration.  
  
'Yes mum?' she asked, looking up. 'You need something?'  
  
'Mione, I don't like the way you've been reading all summer,' Mrs. Granger said, coming an sitting down beside her daughter. 'Look at you!' she pointed a finger at Mione.  
  
'You're all pale from being cooped up, no color left in your cheeks! And you've got bags under your eyes, dear.I suggest you put that book away, and go for a nice walk.It's such a lovely day outside.'  
  
To emphasize her point, she pulled open the blinds, and let the fresh afternoon, honey-tinted sunlight flow in. Mione caught a whiff of aster fragrance, before laying her book on the coffee table, and saying.  
  
'You're right, mum.I have been cooped up this summer. Tell you what, I'll go for a nice long walk this afternoon, and forget reading this book, ok?'  
  
'Fine with me, darling,' Mrs. Granger said, and kissed Mione on the cheek.  
  
Mione climbed up the stars of the Grangers' house, and entered her room. It was large and spacious. The walls were painted lilac in two shades, and the curtains were white with purple swirls. Her sheets were dark purple. She sat down at her dressing table that was made of lightwood, and peered at her reflection.  
  
'Mum's right,' she murmured to herself, noticing for the first time, the bags under her eyelids, and the paleness of her cheeks. 'I; m looking drab. Well, I can't go for a walk, looking like this.'  
  
She changed from her bathrobe into a pair of tight black leather flares, and a tightly fitting, lightly sequined blue top, that showed her pierced navel. She admired her newly acquired curves in the mirror, before using a spell to change the color of her chestnut hair to pitch black. She straightened it with a tricky, but useful charm, and finished it off by applying a bright blue streak with her washable hair spray, and pulling it into a high ponytail.  
  
She used some blush and blue eye shadow to mask her pale cheeks and dark circles. Then, she fastened a pair of chunky silver earrings onto her ears, and stepped into a pair of slender boots, with pencil heels. Then, she stepped back and admired the effect. 'I look hot,' she declared, admiring her gorgeous curves.  
  
This statement was proved very true, for after she said good-bye to her mom, and went outside, she was met with catcalls and whistles. She rolled her eyes.it was the regular eve teasers. They winked and whistled at her from across the road, until she began to feel frustrated. They were such jerks! It irritated her, the way they stared at her chest, and smirked. There was something very annoying in their behavior.  
  
Anxious to put some distance between them, she hurried down the lane, towards the park, as she turned a corner, she suddenly bumped straight into someone, who was very tall. She had enough time to register that he smelt nice.before she was on her bottom on the pavement, with her hands behind her. She sat, dazzled and bewildered, for a few moments, before.  
  
'I'm so sorry,' a deep, male voice said, apologetically. There was something eerily familiar about the boy, but Mione could not place it. She felt strong arms life her up, and set her onto her feet. She blinked twice, and then rubbed her stinging palms together.  
  
'That's okay,' she said, with a warm smile, 'It was partly my fault,'  
  
She looked up, and suddenly found herself staring into silver-gray eyes. Enthralled she gazed into them, and they stared right back into her deep, chestnut ones. It was only when he put out his hand, did she shake out of her trance.  
  
'Robbie Callon,' he said, with a bit of a smile, 'charm'd.'  
  
'OK, Mione,' she thought to herself, 'you're a muggle, get it? You're not Mione Granger, you're- you're- Loxy! Yes, that's it Loxy Turner!'  
  
'He-uh, Loxy!' she said, quickly, 'Loxy Turner. And nice to meet you too.'  
  
She paused for a minute, and took him in.  
  
The boy was tall, above six feet. He had a well-toned body, and silver blonde hair, that was messed a little with gel. The sun striking his hair made it shine, silkily. His eyes were silvery, but still warm and friendly. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black polo neck. Around his pale wrist was a charm of some kind-a thin, silver wire twisted into a pattern of a dragon, attached to another wire. One of his ears was pierced, with a barely noticeable silver ring.  
  
She then noticed two people behind him- a medium heighted boy, with auburn hair and green eyes, who was dressed in baggy clothing, and was seemingly engrossed in a sheaf of notes covered with complicated diagrams, and a tall, thin girl, with blonde curls, who was dribbling a basketball. Mione smiled at the two.  
  
'Hey,' she said, in a friendly voice. The trio looked fairly decent and friendly, and Robbie specially enthralled her. It would be fun, perhaps, to hang around with them in the summer.  
  
'Hi,' the girl said, putting out her hand. She was dressed in denim shorts, and a red t-shirt. Mione shook her hand.  
  
'Dina Roberts,' she said, 'and this is Colin, the Science Freak,'  
  
She rolled her eyes, and pointed to Colin, who was still immersed in the notes in his hands. Dina gave him a sharp poke, and he jerked out of his reverie.  
  
'Huh? What? Yea?" he said, in a confused voice, looking around.  
  
'Company, Col,' Dina said, with a laugh. She gestured towards Mione. 'This is Loxy Turner, you freak. Say hello.'  
  
'Um- hello,' Colin said, obviously awkward.  
  
Dina rolled her eyes. 'I swear, sometimes, I feel like his mother. Put those notes away, Colin. You can read them tomorrow,'  
  
Colin obligingly heaved his backpack to his front, unzipped it, took out a folder, slipped the notes inside, and carefully put it back. Dina looked exasperated.  
  
'I s'pose It would break your heart to just crumple it up and stuff it in for once!' she demanded.  
  
'That's extremely disorganized, you know, and as the great mathematician, Lombardi, said-.'  
  
'Oh, shut up about your great matha-whatevers!' Dina said. She turned to Mione.  
  
'So,' she said, friendlily, 'what were you planning on doing?'  
  
'Oh, nothing much,' Mione replied, 'Just going for a walk,'  
  
She stole a sideways glance at Robbie, who had remained silent all the while. He was carefully scrutinizing her, with his lovely eyes. She felt a faint blush stain her cheeks.  
  
'We were planning on going ice-skating,' Dina said to her, 'Why don't you come along?'  
  
'Sure, I'd like to,' she responded. 'There's a rink right around the corner.'  
  
'Yeah, we know,' Colin said, 'I went their last summer.' He winced. 'It was a terrifying experience. I am yet to fathom why I concurred to return to the vile place of death with my two comrades.. It does make you wonder.'  
  
'Um- okay, if you say so,' Mione said, a little bewildered. Dina laughed.  
  
'For once in your life, Col, speak plain English! Come on, Loxy, let's go ice-skate!!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Mione was beginning to repent the fact that she had come with them to ice-skate. She got her skates on, and walked awkwardly over the wooden floor towards the rink. She sat down on a chair, and began to tighten the straps on her skates.  
  
At that minute, Robbie came and sat down beside her.  
  
'Hey,' he said, in a somewhat friendly voice. Mione looked up and smiled at him. She found herself staring into his intense gray eyes, and froze, midsmile.  
  
'H-hey,' she muttered, quickly looking down.  
  
Robbie leant down, and tapped her fingers, that were awkwardly fumbling with the straps. The minute he did that, she felt a sudden flash of electricity pass through her. She repressed a shudder.  
  
'You're doing it all wrong,' Robbie told her, 'look, you do it like this.'  
  
He knelt down, and began to tighten her skating straps. After tightening the first foot, he took her hand, and guided her while she put on the second. After she had finished, she looked up.  
  
'Now, that wasn't very difficult, was it?" Robbie asked, smiling. Mione felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
She held Robbie's kindly offered arm as she stood up, and walked awkwardly towards the rink. The minute she stepped onto the ice, she murmured, 'I'm fine, you can leave me now,'  
  
Obligingly, he withdrew his arm. Mione took a few uncertain steps, and then found herself in a heap on the ground. She winced.  
  
In a minute, Robbie was by her side, yet again heaving her up. He set her right, and then gripped bother her arms from behind.  
  
'Guidance,' he sad, 'Just come with me.'  
  
Holding her in the fashion, he began to skate around the rink, while she took hesitant steps. He was good at it, much, much better than her. AS they skated around the rink together, he asked,  
  
'So, Loxy, do you live around here?'  
  
'Well, yes,' she replied, 'But I'm away at school for most of the year.In fact, I'm going back in about a week.school opens on September the first.'  
  
'Really?" he asked, 'so does mine. But we can have fun till then.'  
  
Mione's pulse quickened at his words. She felt his arm grip her a little tighter.  
  
'Hey, you too!' Dina's voice came suddenly, 'Seem's you're having some problems, Loxy?'  
  
'Seems you seem right.' Mione answered with a laughed. Robbie chuckled.  
  
'Well, Robs and I have something in common then,' Dina said, 'Me, I'm practically propping Col up on the ice.'  
  
She pointed to Colin, who was panting and holding on to the railing.  
  
'I can't get him to let go off it,' she explained.  
  
After another half an hour of skating, they left the rink, and began walking home. The sun was slowly sinking, and the sky was a mixture of blood red, gold and orange. They past a street where Dina and Colin took a turn-off.  
  
'They're neighbors,' Robbie explained, as he and Mione walked towards her house.  
  
'Where do you live?" she asked him, suddenly. 'Me?" he asked. 'No. 22.'  
  
'Oh, cool,' she said, 'I live in No.20. But.'  
  
She stopped suddenly, and frowned. An image of the street popped up in front of her. No. 2o, No. 21, then- no.23! She remembered, as a small child asking her mom where No.22 was.she could not remember what her mom had replied. \  
  
'Yes, I know,' Robbie said with a chuckle. 'No.22 isn't on the main street. It's just this shabby little house in the corner.'  
  
'I- oh, I'm sorry,' Mione said, softly.  
  
'Don't be,' Robbie said, 'It was for the best. I left my home. Ran away, a few months back. That's all I could afford.'  
  
'You ran away? Whatever for?'  
  
'My parents. They both.well, they drove me mad. Pushing me to limits that u couldn't reach.. i got sick of it after a bit, and hit the road.'  
  
'I think you could reach any limit you want,' Mione said, warmly. 'You seem quite capable to me.'  
  
Robbie blushed at the statement. By that time, they had reached Mione's house.  
  
'Here's your place,' he muttered. 'Well.bye, Loxy. I'll see you later, I guess.'  
  
'By, Robbie,' she whispered. For a brief minute, his hand touched hers, and again he she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her. And then, he was gone, sinking away into the dark shadows, towards No.22. 


	2. Bye mom, Hi Robbie

'Mione, you're back so late!' Mrs. Granger exclaimed. 'What were you doing.'?  
  
'I had some fun,' Mione admitted, 'that was why I was late.'  
  
'Oh really? What did you do?'  
  
'Well, I took a walk around the park, and met some nice people.'  
  
'Nice people. Like?' Mrs. Granger.  
  
'This girl and two boys. They were very nice. We went ice-skating.'  
  
'I'm glad you have company for the summer, Mione. I was honesty getting worried, you know. Anyhow, dinner's on the table. Why don't you eat and get to bed early? Then you can meet your friends again tomorrow.'  
  
'That sounds like a good idea.' Mione agreed.  
  
She quickly ate some stew and bread for dinner, before going up to her room, and undressing. She pulled on some lilac silk pajamas, and dropped into bed. 'I'm exhausted,' she thought to herself, 'from ice-skating. And looking at Robbie's eyes..'  
  
The next morning, when Mione got up, the first thing she did was to shut her eyes tightly, trying to remember the dream she had been having last night. It had been good. Very, very good. So good, that even now she could feel warm waves of pleasure wash over her. And yet, the frustrating thing was that she couldn't remember anything about it. She had experienced wonderland, and she couldn't remember it. Very, very typical. She got out of bed, and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. After that, she went down to breakfast in her bathrobe. Her mother was at the table, wearing a long blue and yellow checked apron, and humming a tune to herself.  
  
'Good morning, darling,' she said, cheerfully. 'Slept well? I suppose you're all geared up to meet your friends today?'  
  
Mione felt a smile tug the corners of her lips. Just her mom mentioning Robbie and the other two made her feel good. 'Honestly, mum,' she said, as she sat down and took a piece of toast. 'You act like I've never had friends before.'  
  
There was an odd silence for a minute. 'Well, to be honest, Mione,' Mrs. Granger admitted, biting her lip, 'that has always been a cause of worry to me. I mean.you've never really had friends, you know.it's- well, I can't help but feel anxious.'  
  
'Mother! What on earth do you mean! I have to very close friends, one being the infamous Harry Potter, and Ron! How can you say I don't have friends?"  
  
'Now, Mione,' Mrs. Granger said, pursing her lips. 'I really can't say I approve of that. No matter how much fun you have in- in that school or yours, I must say, it's a bit out of things, don't you think? After all, what counts is getting good grades over here, in the real world, and then living a good life.'  
  
'But MUM!' Mione cried, astonished. 'What do you mean? Wouldn't it be great if I graduate from Hogwarts and do well in the WIZARDING world?'  
  
'Well, Mione, dear, please don't be upset, but I don't like the sound of it, at all. I've put up with it for six years, because you're father insisted it would be okay, but I'm having my doubts now. You have your boards to do this year, and I can't allow you to just goof it up. You're not going back to- THAT place, Mione.'  
  
She paused, and pulled out a leaflet from her apron pocket. 'I got this by post this morning.see this picture, darling? It's The Carmichael Academy for Girls. Now, wouldn't it be lovely to continue your schooling there? Mione- what's the matter with you! Stop crying!'  
  
'Mum.' Mione muttered, her lip trembling. 'How can you think that this fucking place will be even close to as nice as Hogwarts?'  
  
'Language, dear!' her mother remonstrated.  
  
But Mione had had enough. 'That does it!' she yelled. 'I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you telling me Hogwarts is some second hand academy! I hate you! I'm not going to this fucking what-you-call-a-school anyway!'  
  
She threw her plate on the floor, where it smashed to smithereens. Then, she raced up to her room, and grabbed her suitcase. She began pulling clothes out of her cupboard, and packing them in the case.  
  
'Mione! What do you think you're doing?" her mother cried, rushing into her room.  
  
Mione didn't answer. She put her schoolbooks, wand and robes into the case as well. 'Mione, stop; let's talk this over! I refuse to allow you to go back to that PLACE, but we can discuss the merits of your new school!'  
  
'It's not my new school,' Mione muttered. Quickly emptying her dressing table draws into the case. Then, she shut it and got up.  
  
'Bye mother,' she said, in a hard voice, and strode downstairs.'  
  
When she had turned a few corners, she stopped, and thought. She was dressed in her bathrobe, in a small, alleyway, and she had no idea where to go.no relatives lived near here, and she hardly had any friends.except Dina, Colin and.Robbie. She leant against a wall, and began collecting her thoughts. Just as she began to commence her thinking, rain clouds began to gather above her. She was startled by a crash of thunder. Robbie's words echoed in her mind.. I ran away.I was sick of my parents.. I ran away.  
  
'I have run away,' she realized suddenly. 'Because I was sick of my parents.well, Robbie.. here I come.'  
  
She walked down the alley hurriedly. There was a large field to the left, and a few small, dingy cottages to the right. She peered at them, and so the no.22 written with chalk on the gate of one. She rushed as fast as her heavy suitcase permitted her to, and opening the gate, she went in, and knocked on the front door.  
  
The cottage was a shabby one, with grayish walls, and a dirty, red roof. It had a small patch in the front, with some grass and a few weedy dandelions growing. The door was dusty, there were cobwebs on the walls, but it didn't look at all gloomy to her. The door opened.  
  
Robbie stood, gaping at her, dressed in a white t-shirt, and jeans. She noticed that he had a black tattoo of a dragon on his arm. She gave him a faint smile.  
  
'Hi Robbie.'she whispered.  
  
'Loxy! What on earth are you doing here?' he asked, but not unkindly.  
  
'I- I came to you.' she stuttered. 'Because- well, I had a fight with my mother.and..' Her voice trailed off, uncertainly.  
  
Robbie put his hand out and pulled her in. 'You're soaked!' he exclaimed. 'Simply dripping. Hold on, why don't you dry yourself up in the bathroom, and change out of your bathrobe, and we can talk?'  
  
Mione nodded, numbly. He pushed her towards a door in the wall, which transpired to be a minute bathroom.  
  
'Would you like some hot water?' he asked. 'I can heat it in a pan for you.'  
  
'If it isn't any trouble, please.' She said, massaging her arms.  
  
He bustled towards the kitchen.  
  
'Come with me,' Robbie said, 'it'll be warmer there.'  
  
He gripped her wet arm, and pulled her towards the kitchen, which was small, with a black counter, on which was a small stove. Other than that, there were a few cupboards, some plates and glasses, a mug, and some spoons. Robbie quickly lighted the stove, and taking a pan from the fire, put it over it.  
  
'How much water do you think you'd need?' he asked.  
  
'Not much. Just a little,' Mione mumbled.  
  
He heated the water for her, and she quickly washed in the bathroom. Then, she draped the towel around herself, and went to her suitcase. She decided to go in for comfort, more than looks, and pulled out a pair of baggy, khaki jeans, and a tight cream sweater. She dried her hair, but it still hung limply around her shoulders. There was no sign of the blue streak any more.  
  
'Well, you look a lot better,' Robbie said, when she emerged from the bathroom. 'You were practically shivering. This cottage is normally quite warm throughout the year, but when the rains come, it starts to become chilly. Here, have some hot chocolate.' He gave her a steaming mug of hot chocolate, and they both sat down on the kitchen counter. Mione sipped the chocolate, and began to feel a lot better.  
  
'Now,' Robbie said, when she was done. 'Tell me. What happened.'  
  
All of a sudden, a wave of panic washed over Mione. Robbie was a muggle! How was she supposed to tell him about Hogwarts?  
  
'I er- you see, she didn't approve of the school I was going to,' she said, in a low voice. 'She wanted me to attend the Carmichael something.and, well, she refused to let me return.but, I love the school that I go to, you know.I really like it.'  
  
'Oh,' he said, 'that's almost the same problem I had. My father wanted me to go to a school, that specialized in the Dark- in a certain subject,'  
  
Mione didn't notice the slip of his tongue.  
  
'I used to live quite far away. My parents were rather rich.'  
  
She looked up at him, and saw that those lovely eyes were looking at something, far, far away.  
  
'We used to live in such a big house! But I left there, and took a train, and came here..'  
  
'I suppose you miss being rich now?' she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Robbie jerked out of his trance.  
  
'Not really,' he said, smiling, 'Money can't buy you happiness, can it?'  
  
'I guess not, but you're happy here?'  
  
'I am now.'  
  
She looked up, and to her surprise, saw him looking intently at her. His gray eyes were focused.  
  
'I am now,' he repeated, 'I have been happy since 3:15 in the afternoon yesterday.since I met you..'  
  
She went on staring at his eyes, and with a start, she suddenly realized that he was coming closer to her. All of a sudden, she felt his arm wrap around her waist, and pull her closer. She continued to stare into his eyes, drowning in their silvery gleam, until. He pulled away.  
  
'I'm happy in general,' he said, with a shrug.  
  
He hopped off the counter. 'I'm afraid there's only one room in the cottage. You can sleep in my bed.'  
  
'Where will you sleep?' she asked.  
  
'On a mattress, of course. I'm fine with it. No buts, you're sleeping on the bed, and that's final.' 'Robbie.' she said, suddenly.  
  
He turned. "Yes?' 'You were about to tell me the subject your new school specialized in.. what was it?'  
  
'Nothing- I've forgotten,' he said, suddenly curt. 'Would you like to rest for a while?'  
  
Mione was about to pursue the subject, when she bit her lip.  
  
'Yes, please,' she said. 'I'm somewhat tired.'  
  
It was a lie. She wasn't tired. But she wanted to lie down and sort out her thoughts. Robbie showed her to the bedroom, which was small, but warm and comfortable. 'I'll be in the hall,' he told her, and shut the door. She lay down, and pulled the sheets up.  
  
'You snore,' Robbie commented.  
  
'Oh, shut up,' Mione told him. 'You aren't the quietest sleeper yourself!'  
  
'Oh yes? And how would you know that?'  
  
'I woke for a bit, and u were sleeping on the mattress.'  
  
'Oh,'  
  
'I'm sorry. I think I'll sleep on the mattress from now on,'  
  
'No, that's all right,' Robbie assured her. 'I was fine on the mattress.'  
  
'Hmm,' Mione murmured.  
  
She had woken to see a mighty gale rattling the window, and rain crashing on the roof. She was snuggled up in Robbie's bed, and loved it there. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, with one arm protectively wrapped around her. The moment she woke up, however, he took it away.  
  
'So.' Robbie murmured, as she sat up, 'what to do?'  
  
'We could talk,' Mione said, rubbing her eyes. 'There's still a lot I could find out about  
  
you.' 'Like?'  
  
'Like how you know Dina and Colin.'  
  
'Well, I met them on the train.'  
  
'Train?'  
  
'Yes. I had better start from the beginning.'  
  
'Please do.'  
  
'Well, I had told you before about my family. My father was a lousy hypocrite. He had wealth, and power and that's all he wanted. He also had social position.. that was important to him. He taught me on these lines.'  
  
'Which were?'  
  
'He taught me to be proud. Proud for what I was, and proud for what I would have been. Maybe a little more than proud. Perhaps I was even vain at a time.'  
  
He paused and looked at Mione, who was watching him intently.  
  
'I was sent to what was considered one of the best schools in the Mag- in the world. However, soon my father got displeased with the school, and the actions of the headmaster in particular. I was never very popular, except among my own comrades.'  
  
'Why ever so?'  
  
'I had an image to live up to. I had to seem like the arrogant guy, who had everything right for him. I had to do it the way my father did. I had to follow in his footsteps.'  
  
'You didn't have to,' Mione said, cuttingly. Suddenly, Robbie did not seem all that perfect.  
  
Robbie hung his head low. 'You don't understand,' he mumbled. 'I did have to.my father.he was strong, and I was weak. and well.'  
  
'Whatever.' Mione said. 'Go on.'  
  
But Robbie didn't continue. Instead, he looked at Mione in a funny way.  
  
'You think that's despicable, don't you Loxy?' he asked her. He was suddenly moving closer.  
  
'Wha-what? Of course not!' she said, quickly. But he was still coming closer, his arm wrapping around her waist again, pulling her closer to him. Before she knew it, their lips met.  
  
Mione felt a jolt of electricity rush through her. She opened her mouth, and his tongue rushed in. It was feeling of ecstasy, happiness, and euphoria flooding threw her but a minute, later, he pulled back.  
  
She looked up, and saw desire in his eyes, along with mad restraint.  
  
'What?' she asked, softly.  
  
'No, Loxy,' he said, quietly. 'I can't do this.'  
  
Mione looked down at the ground. She was filled with confused emotions. She wanted to kiss him, very, very badly. But since he didn't she did not want to push it. So she leant back.  
  
'That's ok,' she said, breathlessly. 'But-why?'  
  
Robbie looked down at the ground.  
  
'Loxy,' he said, nervously, 'Maybe I ran away from home, and all but.I've still got a bit of influence from my dad. I still have an image and reputation to live up to.'  
  
'What!' Mione spat, her face contorting with hate. 'What the fuck are you talking about? Image? Reputation? You live in a second hand cottage with filth in ever corner, and then you're talking about image? You're a bloody bastard; I don't know why I was attracted to you!'  
  
With that, she sprang out of bed, and rushed out into the hallway. 


	3. A tearful farewell

This chapters kind of long.but longer the better. Anyhow, thanks to those who reviewed, and btw, hope I don't sound to stupid, but what is OC????? And btw- the bit abt them spending the night together- they did NOT have sex, they are just comforted by each other's presence. U think im going to make it that extreme right now??  
  
'Robbie,' Mione said, one morning. She pushed the blanket off the both of them, and linked her fingers through his. They had slept together the night.  
  
'Yes?' he said, drowsily, looking up.  
  
She bit her lip, for a minute, staring at his hair and eyes.even now, when she looked at him, she felt a small spark of recognition, a faint feeling of relation. But, she shook it away, and gently stroked his cheek.  
  
'I'm leaving today,'  
  
He frowned.  
  
'Yes, I know, I was counting days.I - I wish you didn't have to go.'  
  
'So do I.' Mione whispered. 'I wish too. But I have to go, Robs and.well, I'll try coming home for Christmas.you'll be there, won't you?'  
  
'Of course I will. Well, since you're going.'  
  
He got up and pulled on his dressing gown. Then he walked to a nearby cupboard, and pulled something out of a draw. She came back, and Mione saw what it was.a small charm, like the one he had. Except, that instead of a dragon, this one had a bird with a large plume twisted onto it. She looked at it, and her throat went tight.  
  
'Phoenix.' he murmured. 'You know. Mythical bird.'  
  
Not as mythical as you think, Mione though, remembering Fawkes. She looked at him and bit her lip.  
  
'It's- beautiful.' she muttered. 'It's very pretty.'  
  
'It's for you,' he murmured, tying it around her slim wrist. She took one look at it, and burst into tears.  
  
Robbie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and let her cry. He stroked her hair, murmuring soft words of comfort for her benefit. Soon, she looked up, and wiped her eyes.  
  
'Oops,' she said, trying to act joking. 'That was kind of emotional.'  
  
'That's okay,' Robbie told her.  
  
She got up, and slipped into her dressing gown. Then, she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
'I'm leaving early today.around eight in the morning, there's plenty of time yet.' she told him. 'I don't need a cab, or anything, I'll catch a bus.'  
  
'Oh, all right. But I still think it would be better to take a cab.'  
  
'Well, I don't. get up, Robbie, you lazy lout!  
  
'Whatever. I'm going to pack for my school today,' Robbie said, after a pause. 'Dammit. I hate packing.'  
  
'Well, you're going to have to do it,' Mione told him firmly. 'No. Stop looking so hopeful.I'm not going to do it for you.'  
  
'Oh, that's just to mean,' he joked. 'Do you want to go first for your bath?'  
  
'Yes, I do. Unlike some people I don't hate a nice, clean shower.'  
  
'Whatever. Hurry up, please. I want to bathe and then start packing.'  
  
'I'll be quick,' she promised, and slipped into the bathroom.  
  
She slipped out of her bathrobe, and let it pool down on the floor, around her legs. Then, she checked the water, and stepped into the shower. She let the water run down her face, down her hair, down her neck, trying to wash away all her grief at leaving Robbie behind. The two had become close during her stay, and she did not want to leave him. Her only console was that she could see him again in the Christmas vacations.  
  
She sighed, and finished her bath quickly. Then, she pulled her bathrobe on again, and went out.  
  
'Bathroom's free,' she told Robbie, who was lazing around on the bed. He nodded, and walked into it, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Mione sat down in front of the mirror, wondering how to dress today. She chose a pair of tight-fitting flairs, with silver sparkle designs on it, along with a strapless, tight, silver, glittery top. She added silvery highlights to her hair, and stepped into a pair of black and silver platforms. A little glittery make-up, and she was done. She slipped on the charm that Robbie had given her, and a pair of hoops.  
  
When Robbie came out of the bathroom, he stopped at the doorway, and stared at her with amazement. 'Wow,' he said, in a low voice.  
  
Mione turned around and saw him. She grinned, and turned around, so he got ful benefit of her outfit.  
  
'What do you think?' she asked. 'Along with this denim jacket?'  
  
'You look lovely,' Robbie said, sincerely. He walked up to her and kissed her.  
  
The two ate breakfast together in the kitchen. Robbie simply popped some toast into his ancient, rusty toaster. Mione didn't feel like eating much, though, and just nibbled her toast.  
  
When she had done, she shared a brief hug with Robbie.  
  
'I have to go now,' she murmured, looking at him. 'Take-take care.I'll see you in the winter.'  
  
He held her tight.  
  
'I'll be waiting.'  
  
After that, she wheeled her suitcase to the main street. Robbie came with her, but when they reached she told him to go back.  
  
'Why?' he asked surprised.  
  
'Robbie, just go.go, for heaven's sake, go!'  
  
He shrugged, and left. Mione looked around for Muggles, but saw none. She cautiously took her wand out, and waved it.  
  
Immediately, there was a loud bang, and a moment later, a bright purple triple Decker bus appeared in front of her. A short man, with bright red hair and small, black eyes, dressed in a blue uniform jumped out.  
  
'Welcome to the Knight-Bus,' he said, in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. 'Bus for all witches and wizards trapped in inconvenient Muggle situations- .'  
  
'Yes, yes, I know,' Mione interrupted. She looked curiously at the man.  
  
That's funny,' she muttered, 'I don't know you. What happened to Stan?'  
  
The man shook his head sadly.  
  
'America,' he said, mournfully. 'His family killed by the Dark lord. He's gone for the funeral. I'm Tich, by the way.'  
  
'Pleased to meet you to,' Mione replied, thinking of poor Stan Shunpike. Then, she shook her head free of these thoughts, and entered the bus.  
  
There were rows of seats, with plush plum upholstery in the Knight Bus. She chose a seat that was in the front of the bottom floor, right beside the driver, Ernie. Ernie seemed to have aged a little since the last time she had met him, that was the end of the fifth year, but he remembered her.  
  
'Ah, Miss Granger,' he smiled, when she came in. 'Good to have you with us again,'  
  
Mione looked curiously at him. His English seemed to have been polished up quite a bit since she last saw him.  
  
'How're you doing, Ernie?' she asked, affably.  
  
'Oh, all right. Took a vacation few months back, and went to France.. had some nice polish-up on my speaking there.'  
  
So that explained it.  
  
'I need to go to Diagon Alley,' Mione told him.  
  
'Yes, yes, I know. In fact, I have a few more of your passengers at the back of the bus. Why don't you go take a look?'  
  
Mione got up, and went to the back of the bus. There she saw Dean and Seamus, and to her mild surprise, Blaise Zabini.  
  
The moment Dean and Seamus saw her, their jaws dropped. After a moment, Dean flushed deeply, and Seamus began to gape soundlessly.  
  
'Her-Hermione.' Dean muttered, finally. 'You look-different.'  
  
'Do I?' Mione asked, not really enjoying herself as much as she had pictured she would. She was still thinking of Robbie.  
  
'Ye-es.' Seamus agreed. 'Different. Very different'  
  
'You had a make-over, or something?'  
  
'You lost your brains, or something?' Mione asked, coolly.  
  
'Why don't you sit here with us?' Dean asked, eagerly, indicating the seat between him and Seamus and Blaise.  
  
'Sure,' Mione replied, and sat down. She pulled her suitcase closer to her feet. She began conversing with Seamus and Dean.  
  
'So,' Seamus asked, 'how was your summer,'?  
  
'It was fine,' Mione replied, absently, still thinking of how nice Robbie looked with his hair messed up in the morning.  
  
'What're you doing on the Knight Bus?' Dean pressed.  
  
'I'm on my way to Diagon Alley,' Mione answered. 'I still need to get my supplies. What about you guys?'  
  
'The same,' Seamus responded. 'I spent the summer at Dean's place.' His face brightened. 'We watched a- a- oh, yes football match. These people were kicking a white and black ball into a- a- thing- white net,'  
  
'A goal, you mean,' Mione mumbled, fingering the Phoenix Charm that was on her wrist, hidden by her denim jacket.  
  
'You know about that?' Seamus asked, surprised.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
'Unlike you, Seam, she's a fairly sensible person,' he said, sarcastically  
  
. For a few minutes, conversation languished. Then, a cool voice asked from Mione's left.  
  
'So, how you keeping up, Granger? Or should I say- Hermione?'  
  
Mione turned around, and saw Blaise surveying her with a lazy smile.  
  
'I'm fine,' she replied. 'And since when have you been addressing me by my first name?'  
  
'Since I got onto this bus,' Came the smug reply.  
  
'What're you doing on the Knight Bus? What happened to super-rich papa? Magic Carpets not available?' Mione asked, loudly, annoyed by the lazy, smug way he was addressing her.  
  
'Not exactly. Super-rich papa, as you called him, has disowned me,'  
  
'What? Why?'  
  
'The same reason I'm on this bus.'  
  
'Which is-.?'  
  
'I'm waiting for Virginia Weasley. Ginny.'  
  
'Ginny? What do you want with Ginny?' Mione asked, frowning.  
  
'We got together last year,' Blaise explained. 'On the train, on the way back. I figured it was time I started calling you Hermione. The Weasleys- that is, Ronald.and his brothers, along with Potter- Harry- are coming next stop.'  
  
'They are!' Mione asked delighted. Then she sobered down for a minute.  
  
'So you and Ginny finally got together. I've noticed you two staring at each other across the table many times.' she paused, and thought about telling Blaise about Robbie. But why should she? She had just met him, after all.  
  
'You're obsessed with him,' she told herself sternly. 'Don't. Think of life. Hogwarts.'  
  
For a minute, she remained silent, and then asked, 'Your father didn't like you hooking up with a Weasley?'  
  
'Hated it. Not that I care,' Blaise said coolly. 'We should come to their stop any- minute- ah, here we are.'  
  
The bus jerked to a stop, and Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the bus, accompanied by Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
Mione looked hard at them. All three had changed. Harry had grown taller, his hair, if possible, messier, and his eyes were even more intense green. To accompany this, he had developed broad shoulders, a well-toned body, and a careless, lazy smile, that looked adorable on his face. Ron had also grown taller, but was no longer gangly, instead sturdy and strong-looking. His hair color had darkened to a brownish-copper hue, and his blue eyes shone from a mass of freckles. Ginny was yet to develop any curves, that Mione abundantly possessed, but her hair was a deeper tone of red, her eyes a darker shade of blue, and there was a self-possessed air about the way she walked and talked. Blaise's eyes immediately brightened.  
  
'Hi Mione!' Ron said cheerfully, seeing her at the back. Then he stopped dead, and his jaw dropped. Harry's followed suit, but Ginny just grinned.  
  
'M-Mione-.' Harry stuttered. 'You look- well, different.'  
  
'You're not the first person to tell me that,' Mione said, shrugging her shoulders so that her hair settled back, and giving a little half-smile. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
'All changes are for the better,' he said, moving his head knowledgably. Then, a small grin took over his face. 'Don't gape, Harry! She looks brilliant!'  
  
'He's right, Mione,' Ginny said from behind. 'Nice doing,'  
  
'Thanks guys,' Mione said, pleased. 'Why don't we go to the upper floor and sit? There's more room there, I suppose. I'm dying to hear what you guys did over the summer.'  
  
'Um- I think I like it better down here,' Ginny said, with a little glance towards Blaise. 'Why don't I catch up with you guys later?'  
  
'All right,' Mione said, stifling a smile. She and the two boys went to the third decker, and found it almost totally empty. The only other person sitting there was a tall, black girl, with shiny, silver-blonde hair that she had in a high ponytail. Her chin was pierced, and she had a pair of headphones. She was listening to music, and tapping her feet, and snapping her fingers along with the beat. When she saw the Golden Trio, she just threw them a conceited glance, and turned her back to them.  
  
'Very friendly,' Mione muttered.  
  
'Also very sexy.' Harry mumbled, 'but whatever. How was your summer, Mione?"  
  
Mione stopped, and bit her lip.  
  
'It was fine.' She said, with a bit of a smile. 'Read some new books.met some new people.'  
  
'New people? Like whom?'  
  
'Oh.nobody in particular. Just some- friends, you know, that's it.' Ron and Harry were looking at her in a funny way.  
  
'Okay, whatever,' Ron said, finally.  
  
They chatted on, but all Mione's thoughts were on Robbie. 


	4. Diagon Alley

AN_ hey guys...back after a while...exams going on, tho I don't noe y I bother studying, coz im gonna flunk em all anyway...well, thanks to all the lovely ppl who reviewed, I love u guys...and yes, from now I'll try to update more often.  
  
Now on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
Diagon Alley.  
  
'We're here!' Ron announced, jumping out of the bus and staring around Diagon Alley. Mione stepped out almost delicately, and spread out her arms, as if trying to absorb the sunlight. Harry noted this and grinned. His little friend, book work Mione Granger had definitely acquired something desirable this summer.  
  
The minute Mione noticed the perverted way in which Harry was looking at her, her arms snapped back to her sides, and she glared at him.  
  
'Staring is rude,' she retorted.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Harry quickly dropped his gaze, but the impertinent grin remained on his face. Ron noticed this, and he and Harry exchanged a discreet high-five behind Mione;s back.  
  
'First stop, Gringotts,' Harry said, as they walked down the paved path, and pass the Leaky cauldron.  
  
'Why don't we stop here for a drink?' Ron inquired.  
  
'Good idea,' Mione agreed. 'I'm massively thirsty...this is some hot summer.'  
  
'I see you- er- have chosen appropriate clothing to meet the heat?' Harry said, mischievously.  
  
'I see you have grown so perverted, I don't even want to think of it,' Mione observed.  
  
'Good observation.' Ron said, 'anyhow, you're right...it is kinda hot. Well, I can't exactly say no to a Firewhisky.'  
  
They walked into the leaky Cauldron. Inside was cool, and dark, and Mione shivered just a little. They walked up to the counter, and Tom, the innkeeper, greeted them.  
  
'Hello folks!' he said, cheerfully. 'Harry! Doing well?'  
  
'Yes, thanks, Tom.' Harry said. 'Nice to see you again. How are things going with you?"  
  
'The usual,' Tom said, rolling his eyes. 'A bunch of guests left because I got the Convention of vampires over for the weekend. They've been given a special room, and they call every half an hour asking for Goblets of Blood...can I get you something?"  
  
'Three Fire Whiskies, please,' Harry said.  
  
Tom pointed out an empty table for four which was near the window.  
  
'Why don't you settle down over there? I'll have your drinks over in a jiffy,'  
  
'The three went and sat by the table. From there, they could see the street outside, and Muggles rushing by. Mione watched them, absently. She noticed a rather tall, dark man, who looked vaguely evil. He had a dark crop of hair. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, and blue jeans. The t-shirt had a lizard draped across its back. The man stopped in the middle of the street, and looked around. His eyes locked with Moines's for a minute, and his gaze seemed to intensify. Mione shuddered and looked away.  
  
'There's some weird chap out there,' she said, pointing. The boys looked around and spotted him.  
  
'Hey!' Ron said, incredulously. 'He's eyeballing you! No one eyeballs my girl! I mean- Mione!' he said, hastily, seeing the look on Mione's face.  
  
'He's not eyeballing me...' Mione murmured, staring at the man, who was looking in the direction of a small ramshackle shack, in one corner of the alleyway.  
  
'Stop being modest!' Ron said. 'Forget him. He's just another perverted creep.'  
  
He turned around and grinned at Tom who had brought the Firewhisky.  
  
Mione stared at the man for a long time, but he didn't look back at her. Finally, she shook her head and convinced herself she was being paranoid. She turned to her drink and took a long swig of it.  
  
Immediately, a pleasant feeling washed over her, like warmth on a freezing day. She felt light and sweet. Another swig brought her to euphoria it was as if she had been in hell all along, and had suddenly come to heaven. There was nothing much to see of course...just Harry and Ron enjoying their drinks, with their eyes as unfocused as hers, and Tom bustling about. But the feelings...she felt...sublime.  
  
She continued taking long swills of her drink. Very soon, it was over. She pushed the cup away.  
  
'We. Need to be...getting along...'Ron said, struggling to gather his thoughts. Mione didn't want to gather her thoughts. She liked them like this.  
  
At that minute, however, Tom came up.  
  
'Finished?' he asked, 'Good. Here. Drink this. It'll take care of your light headedness.' He handed them small cups of something bitter, that immediately cleared their brains.  
  
'That's better,' Harry said, rubbing his head. 'Listen, Tom, can you save a room for us- no- two rooms?'  
  
\'Sure,' Tom said. 'Get your supplies; I'll have your rooms and some tea ready for you when you come back.'  
  
The three left the Leaky Cauldron, and went up to the brick wall. Mione took out her wand and tapped a brick. Immediately, an arch way was formed, and the three stepped through it. The first thing they saw was a large, shiny white marble building with gold lettering spelling Gringotts on the front. They hurried towards the bank, and climbed to the porch. Mione paused for a minute, and looked at the glass doors.  
  
'Hey!' she said, in surprise. 'They've changed the poem on the front door!'  
  
'Blimey,' Ron muttered, as he leaned forward, and began reading.  
  
By day, By night, we do not guard,  
  
Our treasures of silver and gold,  
  
By means of slaughter, evil or discard,  
  
But by means of tales untold.  
  
We have in us the inner power,  
  
We have the utmost sinew  
  
, We have the capability to cause others to cower  
  
, Our means are yet young and new.  
  
'Blimey,' Ron said, again.  
  
'What on earth does that mean?' Harry wondered.  
  
Mione bit her lip. 'It means...' she began. 'It has something to do with....him....'  
  
Harry's face immediately contorted with bitter anger. The last year, he had faced Voldemort again, and had come out of it alive. But not without causalities, because he came out clutching the corpse of Neville Longbottom. The dark Lord had captured Neville and held him hostage, demanding that Harry give himself up for his friend. But the battle that followed had been decisive. Neville, rather than have Harry surrender for him, had killed himself. Harry could remember it as if it were yesterday.  
  
Mione put her arms on Harry's.  
  
'Calm down,' she said, 'It's a warning the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. It speaks of a power that Voldemort doesn't know about....Love...Dumbledore told us too, remember?'  
  
'Yes,' Ron said breathlessly. 'Mione's right, Harry. Calm down. Let's go open our vaults.'  
  
'Yeah...' Harry said, with obvious effort. Then, with an attempt to redeem the original flow of the conversation, he asked, 'So, you have a vault, Mione?'  
  
'Yes,' Mione replied. 'Dumbledore helped me get one over the summer.  
  
They opened the doors, and stepped into the cool, chilly hall. Their footsteps echoed across the marble floor. They crossed the room, and arrived at a tall desk, a stately looking goblin sitting behind him, his long fingers pressed together.  
  
'may I help you?' he asked, with icy civility.  
  
'We would like to open three vaults, please,' Harry said, 'vault no.712, vault no. 435, and vault no....'  
  
He paused and looked at Mione.  
  
'765,' Mione supplied.  
  
'Have you your keys?' The goblin asked in the same tone.  
  
The three produced their keys. The goblin inspected them closely, and then handed them back.  
  
'They seem to be in order,' he said, 'I will have a goblin lead you to your respective vaults.'  
  
He summoned a goblin, and gave him crisp instruction. The goblin, whose names transpired to be Martok, lead them to a mine like corridor, and they climbed into the iron cart that was perched at the top of the tracks. He gave the cart a little push, and they were speeding down the steep slope.  
  
Mione closed her eyes, and felt the wind whipping her face. She opened her mouth, and sucked in cold, musty air. She could feel Harry and Ron bending their heads a little to avoid the wild rush of air to either side of her.  
  
Very soon, the cart ride was over, and they had arrived at Harry's vault. Two wild car rides later, they were once again in the sunny premises of Diagon Alley. Mione blinked at the bright, buttery sunlight.  
  
'We can go to Flourish and Blotts first,' she suggested. The trio walked across the bookstore. They opened it, and Mione repressed a shudder.  
  
The same man she had seen earlier was standing there. She noticed that his tanned skin was smooth and unblemished. His hands were long-fingered, and elegant. His eyebrows were elegantly slanted, and very thin. His mouth was a thin, dark crimson line across his face, and he had a subtly curving shin, and thin cheeks. His hair was very spiky, but elegantly so, unlike Harry's  
  
. On his chin was a small, glinting stud. He had a small ring on one of his ears, and plenty of thick, silver rings on his fingers. He had changed out of the t-shirt and jeans, because he was wearing a black silk shirt, and black leather pants, along with a cloak, that had silver embroidery on it. His eyes, she noticed, were pale green. For a minute, they locked with hers, and she felt a flash of horror.  
  
Ron, sensing her uneasiness, pulled her away to another set of books. But Mione could not shake off the man's icy stare.  
  
AN- well, that's it? What do u think please read and review!!! 


	5. Bloody Malfoy

Ok, it's been hardly any time since I posted the last chap, but since id already written this, I thot I mite as well post it noe.  
  
Thanks again to all of u who reviewed...im sorry if you think the story is becoming to OC, but it's the best I can do....  
  
Now on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5- Bloody Malfoy-  
  
'Look,' Mione said, 'this book looks interesting.' She pointed towards The Encyclopedia of the details of Arithmancy.  
  
'By Golly, you're right,' Ron said, peering at the book. 'It'll make a good lullaby or sleeping pill, don't you think?" Harry stifled a snort, and Mione rolled her eyes. They were back in The Leaky cauldron, from buying their supplies. After a delicious tea of Cinnamon Buns, buttered crumpets and coffee, Tom had shown them up to their rooms. It was like a suite- a room for Harry and Ron to share, and a separate one for Mione, joined with a small Common Room. Each had separate bathrooms. All three were in the Common room, Mione curled up in an arm chair and Harry and Ron relaxing on a couch. Mione was pouring over her new reference books. After buying there supplies, again Mione had seen the man. He was eyeing her in a most unpleasant fashion. He arrived at the Leaky cauldron and booked a room while the Golden Trio was having tea, much to Mione's horror. But, his absence since then had soothed her frazzled nerves, and she was feeling better.  
  
'Would you like to order dinner up here?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands together. I somehow don't feel like going down for dinner. 'Neither do I,' Mione admitted. 'Shall I slip down and ask Tom if he can send up something?' 'Why not?' Ron asked, licking his lips. 'Stew? Or...maybe mashed potatoes...sausages...' 'I'll go ask,' Mione said, getting up and putting the heavy encyclopedia away. She trotted out of the room, and down the stirs. When she came to the restaurant, she looked around for Tom, and found him serving a pair of goblins. When he was done, he looked up and smiled at her. 'Hello, Tom,' Mione said, going over to him. 'You wouldn't be able to give us dinner in our room, would you?' 'It'd be a pleasure,' Tom said, beaming. 'What would you like? What about meat salad in dressing, and some kebabs, cooked Indian style? The dish for the day.' 'That'd do just fine,' Mione said. 'We'd like to have it in about half an hour.' Tom promised her he'd get it, and then left for the kitchens. Mione, instead of returning to the room, walked over to the window, and looked out. At first, she could only see her reflection. Looking at it, she wondered if Robbie would be able to recognize her now. She was dressed only in a white blouse, and a denim skirt, plain and ordinary. She had on no jewelry or makeup, and her hair was in a low ponytail at the back, bushy and curly once again. Somehow, he just wasn't in the mood to doll up again. Moving closer, she was able to look outside, at the deserted seat bathed in moonlight, and the ramshackle shed in one corner. Suddenly, she felt stuffy and enclosed. Perhaps she could step outside for just a minute, and have a little breath of fresh air. She opened the door, and stepped out onto the hard, cold pavement. A chilly breeze whipped at her bare arms, and she shivered a little. She walked to the other end of the street, and leant against a mossy brick wall, looking at the moon. Robbie was somewhere out there, where, she did not know. Maybe he too was looking at the same moon, and thinking of her. Maybe he was remembering the times they had had together. Maybe he was remembering her smile, the way she was remembering his, his soft chuckle, his reassuring touch.... Suddenly, without any warning, rough hands grabbed her bare arms, and pulled her away from the wall. She started to scream, but a large, supple hand clamped over her mouth. Her arms twisted and writhed but strong arms grasped them. Immediately, she began kicking with her legs, but she was lifted clean off the ground. In des [air, she looked around, but she could see no one. She was pulled away, behind the shack, so that no one in the leaky cauldron could see her. She felt her captor pull out a wand, and say a few lazy words. Immediately, ropes bound her legs, but not her arms. Her captor drew back, and at last she could see him. It was the man. He was grinning, enjoying seeing her writhing on the floor under him. She noticed for the first time I dark scar that crossed his lips. 'Good evening, my dear,' he said, in a deep voice. 'Let me go! Let me go, you stupid creep!' 'I don't think so...' 'What do you want with me?' 'I...' he paused, 'I cannot help but notice your exceptionally beautiful features, my dear, and...' She stopped kicking, and her eyes were wide with fear. She saw him closing in, no time to think...no time to... 'Stupefy!'  
  
The man fell into a small heap beside her. She shut her eyes, and uttered a prayer. When she opened them, she looked up and saw- Draco Malfoy. 'Malfoy!' she snapped. 'What are you doing here.' Immediately, she regretted it. Malfoy had just saved her life. This was no way to thank him. Plus, she noted, curiously. He had changed. There was something...new about him. His hair was gelled back, his eyes were the same color (her mind flashed on him for a minute, but she shook those thoughts away...it was not the time to think of him). And his chin was the same stubborn curve. But there seemed to be something more...compassionate about him. He flinched. 'I'm- I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'Thanks for...um, you know.' 'Yeh, whatever,' Malfoy said, finally opening his eyes, and his tone was nasty again. 'Go back to your room, granger, and stop trying to flirt with old alley cats. Now this guy...' He pointed at the heap on the floor. 'Is my father's colleague. Not a good chap to hang out with.' Mione's lip twisted. 'never thought I'd see the day you criticized anything of papa dearest.' She said, spitefully. He remained calm. 'never thought I'd see the day when scum like this got attracted to you. No compliment. You're still the same old mudblood. Now, fuck off.' 'you fuck off,' she said, rudely. Malfoy bent down, and his face lowered till it was just inches from hers. 'granger,' he said, in a cold whisper. 'You owe me your life. I could just remove the spell on this scum, and give him back to you. You're legs are still tied. There's no escape. True, your hands are free, but any thing down by those small hands of your can't cause any harms. You might just want to listen to me...and fuck off.'he stood up, and raising his wand, removed the ropes from her hands. Then he turned around, and walked off. Mione got to her feet, and dusted her blouse. She looked after the tall, handsome figure striding away in the moonlight. 'Bloody Malfoy,' she muttered. 


	6. Desperate Illusions

Boys question Mione...unusually snappy....thinking about Robbie....ends up dreaming abt the eyes...seem strangely familiar....realize they were Malfoy's eyes....bump into Pansy at Borgins, and befriends her.  
  
'Mione, what took you so long?' Harry demanded, the minute Mione entered the room.  
  
He prodded one of his knights forward, to viciously attack Ron's bishop.  
  
'Nothing,' Mione said, absently. Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows, but she didn't notice.  
  
'Um, are you sure?' Ron asked.  
  
Mione whirled around to face him. Her cheeks were red, and her hair messy. Her eyes were ablaze with fire.  
  
'yes, I am sure!' she shrieked. 'God, can I not take two steps without you two getting off my backs?'  
  
'We just care about you, Mione,' Ron said, in a hurt voice.  
  
'Well, just back off a little bit!' Mione yelled. She stormed out of the common room, and slammed the door of her bedroom shut. When she got there, she flung herself onto the bed, and wept away all her anger and frustration.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore...she was still desperately in love with Robbie...she didn't want to leave him...her whole life had changed over the summer, and she wasn't able to fit into this new life.  
  
The boys ( specially Ron's) over protectiveness she had always put up with it, and at times even enjoyed, when they stood up for her against that great prat Malfoy.  
  
She layed her head down against the pillow, and felt the cool fabric soothe her hot, tear stained cheek. She shut her eyes, and immediately an image of beaituful, silvery-gray eyes came to her mind. She felt his hand on hers, his thumb gently stroking her wrist even now. She fel the way he used to stroke her cheek, and tell her he loved her. She remembered how when he used it kiss her, she would see stars and dazzle all over the place.  
  
She didn't want to give him up, yet...  
  
Slowly, she began to drift into an uneasy sleep, haunted with pain and visions...she saw two dark pools of gray, and the long lashes that surrounded them, an her hear gave another cry.  
  
She didn't even know it was possible to feel so much pain.thp silvery-gray pools deepened, and the face behind them faded. Instead, a different face came kicking in. A pale face, a pointed chin that had smoothened out to a strong, dependable one, flawless white skin, a straight nose, and thin lips...platinum blonde hair, that wasn't gelled back, but hung around his eyes.  
  
Her eyes flew open, and she jerked awake. She was gasping for breath.  
  
She had found Robbie, in someone she never knew had a fibre of niceness in him  
  
An- sry guys this chap is so short, and for the gap. I promise you the next one will be better. 


	7. Meeting a Malfoy

'Draco Malfoy?" Mione whispered to herself in the darkness.  
  
Her head was hot and throbbing. She pressed her cool palms against it, and tried to soothe the pain.  
  
'It can't be,' she whispered again. 'Robbie was so hot....Draco was so....not.'  
  
But even as she said that, she realized what a folly she had made. Just as she had changed over the summer, he must have also. She remembered yelling at him a little while back, and realized how she had subconsciously realized how hot he was.  
  
'I'm dreaming...' she said, with a quiet laugh, 'Draco Malfoy? My one true love?'  
  
But the more she thought about it, the more it struck her.  
  
Robbie and Malfoy certainly had much in common. The platinum blonde hair....the white, flawless face....the silvery eyes.....the tall, broad shoulders....  
  
The pointed chin, which had smoothened out, and the slow, confident smile, which had replaced the smirk...something she had noticed about him in the last year. His deep voice, which had developed from the oily one had started towards the end of the sixth year, and resulted in Robbie's delightful, barontine voice.  
  
She felt excitement explode in the pit of her stomach. Draco Malfoy....Robbie....she hadn't lost him! He would be with her the rest of the year, only for her. But then, a chill crept up to her fingertips. What nonsense was she thinking! She hated Draco Malfoy....or not....but whatever her feelings were, was she prepared to give up Harry and Ron for malfoy's sake....just give them up? They definitely wouldn't want to be on intimate terms with Malfoy's girlfriend.  
  
But then again, she wondered, how had she not recognized Malfoy when he came to her rescue just a while ago. Perhaps because his hair had been gelled back...again...or maybe because his eyes had been hard and cold, unlike Robbie's. Or was it the dark sky, combined with the mutual hate she felt for him. How come he hadn't recognized her? Because she hadn't bothered to unfrizz her hair and apply makeup? Her simply clothes? Or the same reasons she hadn't recognized him.  
  
'There's only one thing to do,' she told herself, 'ask Malfoy....I mean, Draco...'  
  
Mione slept badly, something that both Harry and Ron noticed, due to the bags under her eyes.  
  
'Um, Mione?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
'What?' Mione snapped. She winced.  
  
'Sorry Harry...I'm in a bad mood, I didn't sleep very well.'  
  
'I noticed,' Harry told her, 'Mione, we just wanted to apologize for last night. We know we don't own you and shouldn't be overprotective. Its just that very fond of you, you're like a sister I never had,' he said, solemnly.  
  
'That's okay, Harry, I understand,' Mione said, smiling.  
  
She dressed carefully wanting Malfoy- Draco to recognize her if he saw her.  
  
She wore a gray sports bra and a black tank top over that, so that the thick straps showed up. Then, she wore beige khakis that were ripped at the ankles, and had pockets at the front. She slipped her feet into flat sandals and with a clever charm, straightened her hair, and added black highlights, with silver streaks. She slipped a silver ring into her pierced, exposed navel, and wore brass earrings with spikes, along with a brass bracelet that had chains hanging down. Then, she quickly applied her makeup- foundation, black eyeliner, mascara, silvery eye shadow, and silver lip-gloss, and went downstairs.  
  
'Wow, Mione,' Ron whistled, as she emerged from the foot of the dragon clawed staircase. 'You're really getting into this makeover thing, huh?'  
  
Mione cast him a warning look. 'No more big-brother thing,' she said, in a threatening voice.  
  
'I'm not complaining,' Ron said, peevishly.  
  
They quickly ate breakfast (bacon and eggs) and then headed to the main road. They slipped into a small alleyway, and after casting an anxious look out for Muggles, pulled out their wands. Mione waved it, and with an explosive bang, the Knight Bus appeared once more in front of her. Tich jumped down, and greeted them cordially.  
  
'G'morning, y'all,' he said, ''Arry, how you keeping?"  
  
'We're doing fine Tich,' Mione told him, 'how much to get us to Kings Cross?'  
  
'That would be 7 sickles,' Tich informed them, 'and eight if you want pink bubblegum.'  
  
'No thanks,' Ron said, quickly, and they paid up, and got seats right at the front of the bus.'  
  
'Ginny said she'll be coming later on,' Ron explained, 'she says she still has some supplies to buy,'  
  
'Oh,' Harry said, and Mione stifled a smile.  
  
'Anyway,' Harry said, 'Taking any new subjects this year?'  
  
'Are you mad?' Ron said, dully. 'I wanted to ditch potions, but I cant, unfortunately.'  
  
'Exactly,' Harry agreed, rather mournfully. Both were still aiming for the post of an Auror, and were forced to take Potions, something that disgusted both them and Snape. 'I ditched Study of the Runes,' Mione admitted, regretful. Harry and Ron rounded on her, their eyes wide with surprise.  
  
'I had to take a new subject, and I definitely am not gonna ditch Arithmancy....so, Runes was the only option.'  
  
'What was the new subject?' Harry asked.  
  
'A Deeper Study of the Dark Arts,' she said, and when Harry looked interest, she laughed.  
  
'yes, it sounds fascinating. It's basically about the times when Voldemort- shut up, Ron- took over, and all that.'  
  
'Hm,' Harry said, 'that sounds interesting...'  
  
'Yes, it is,' Mione agreed.  
  
'You stop's cumin' up, folks!' Tich beamed, clapping Harry on the shoulder.  
  
The bus stopped with a jerk, and Harry, Ron and Mione climbed out. Hey had arrived at Kings Cross station. It was busy and bustling with all sorts of people, but Mione was looking out only for one.... A platinum blonde beauty with silvery eyes.  
  
'Okay, Ron and I will go across the barrier first, and then you come, right, Mione/' Harry said. Mione nodded, and Ron and he set off, chatting amiably. When they reached the barrier, they casually leaned against it and slipped inside.  
  
Then, it was Mione's turn. She looked around; just to be sure no one was looking at her. Then, she set off towards the barrier, and slipped through it, lugging her trunk behind her. A busy sight bet her eyes. The scarlet steam engine was placidly sending out jets of white steam, and people were milling around, pushing trolleys and hauling trunks. A group of first year girl were nervously giggling, and straightening their plaits. She caught sight of the boys near the entrance to the train. They hailed her.  
  
'Yo! Mione!' Ron called. 'C'mon!'  
  
She set off towards them, pausing to greet Parvati and lavender who giggled and told her she looked sexy.  
  
'Hotshot Mione,' Lavender tittered. 'I wonder how Dean and Seamus would take it.' 'Met them on the Knight Bus,' Mione informed them, 'They seemed a tad surprised.'  
  
'I'll say,' Parvati said with a grin. 'You're looking hot Mione!'  
  
She joined the boys on the train, and they found a compartment for themselves. Soon, Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus joined them, and started chatting amicably about Quidditch.  
  
After about five minutes, ready to kill for a more interesting subject, Mione left the compartment with her Discman and a book. She checked all the compartments, but then were full with people (one of them had Draco Malfoy, who didn't notice her. She didn't want to speak to him in front of all those friends) except one, in which two girls were sitting- one, the beautiful girl they had noticed on the Knight Bus, who was chatting with pansy Parkinson.  
  
The minute Mione entered the compartment, she looked up and heaved a sigh of relief, much to her surprise.  
  
'Um, hi Granger- Hermione,' she said, talking quickly. 'Er- how are you? Celia? G- Hermione and I have something to talk about, if it's okay with you....do you, um mind?' The girl got up with her mouth in a disdainful twist. She left the room in a wave of pungent perfume. Mione wrinkled her nose.  
  
'Nice choice, Parkinson,' she said, with an uncharacteristic smirk.  
  
'Tell me about it,' Pansy muttered, wiping her brow. 'Her name's Celia. She found me alone in this compartment, and decided to impinge her wonderful presence on me.'  
  
Mione look surprised. This was a different Pansy. This one was pleasant and sweet, and used fairly good language. She laughed, when she noticed the look Mione was giving her. 'I daresay you're surprised? Well, don't take me wrong. Us Slytherins aren't all that bad. I myself have been a fan of Shakespeare all my life.'  
  
'You have?' Mione asked, startled. 'Hey, we have plenty in common. Macbeth was one of my favorite plays.'  
  
'Oh, yes,' pansy agreed, 'a sailor's wife had chestnuts in her lap....'  
  
She continued that quotation, and then smiled at Mione, who beamed back.  
  
'How come you've never spoken to me before?' she demanded.  
  
'Welkl, it had partly to do with my parents,' Pansy said, shrugging, 'if they got a whiff of the fact that I was on friendly terms with a Mudblood, they would disown me. But now I've realized that I can't let them rule my life. This year will be the final battle- Harry Potter vs. the Dark Lord. My parents will be, of course, supporting him, but whether he lives or dies, I cannot let them make my choices for me.' She shuddered, 'they wanted me to get the Dark Mark this summer, but I refused.'  
  
As Mione was digesting all of this, they heard a loud crack, a deep rumbling noise, and with a bang and a curse, Draco Malfoy appeared in the room.  
  
He fell to his knees, and cursed.  
  
'what the- dammit. Stupid, fucking spell.'  
  
He raised his head, and met two astonished stares- Mione's brown gaze, and pansy's blue accusing one.  
  
'Draco!' she chided, 'what were you doing?' Draco got up. He didn't look at Mione, but faced Pansy.  
  
'I heard voices,' he admitted, 'You and Granger. I- um, wanted to lock you two in the compartment...but something went wrong with the spell. It went awry and I've landed up here. Now, of you'll excuse me-.'  
  
He got up, dusted his palms, and reached for the doorknob. He pushed it, but to no avail. They were locked in.  
  
'Fuck!' he snapped, and turned once more to face pansy. 'I don't know what went wrong.' 'Perhaps you said Colloportius instead of Colloportus,' Mione suggested acidly, 'that could have resulted in these conditions.'  
  
'thanks a lot, Mudblood,' Draco said, sarcastically. He turned to face her for the first time, but stopped. His jaw dropped.  
  
'huh?'  
  
he was clearly astonished. 'What the-.'  
  
'Hello, Malfoy,' Mione said, pleasantly, enjoying herself. 'Or should I say Robbie?  
  
Pansy was watching all this with utmost astonishment. When she realized that she seemed to be intruding ( thanks to Draco's meaningful look) she left the room, with hasty goodbies. Draco turned to face Mione.  
  
'Loxy?' he said, uncertainly.  
  
'In the flesh,' she replied, 'why didn't you tell me your real name was Draco and not Robbie?"  
  
'You- Granger- Loxy- you're the –same?'  
  
'Obviously,'  
  
'I shagged a mudblood?'  
  
'Is that worse than shagging a muggle? That's what you thought I was, wasn't it?' she shouted.  
  
'Of course not! I'm not stupid! First of all, you're phrase- I'll curse you into oblivion? And what about the fact that you told me that your school opened the day before all wizarding schools did? Doesn't that hint that you could buy your supplied and then come? I'm not stupid, granger.'  
  
'It's Hermione,' she said, calmly.  
  
'No it isn't! It's Mudblood Granger.'  
  
'Shut up, Draco. Both you and I know that we're meant for each other.'  
  
'You know what? You're wrong. I don't. You're a filthy slmy Mudblood, and I don't want to have anything to do with you. And don't call me Draco. It's an insult to the name.'  
  
'You- you're joking right?' Mione whispered.  
  
'No, of course not! Fuck outta my life, mudblood.'  
  
With that, he turned and strode out of the compartment.  
  
AN- hey guyz, this chaps' looooong, and I had so much fun riting it! I hope all ya guys like reading it as much! And again, thanks to all the ppl who reviwed--- the more u guys review, the faster I'll update, so r and r, pl! 


	8. Nasty News for Draco

'Why was Draco shouting?' pansy asked, as she cautiously entered the compartment. She drew a sharp intake of breath: Mione was slumped against the seat, tears springing down her cheeks. She was sobbing uncontrollably. 'Hermione!' pansy cried. She rushed forward. 'What's wrong? Did he call you a Mudblood again, or something?' 'No,' she choked, 'It's not that.' 'Then what is it?' pansy asked softly. 'You can tell me, you know.' 'No I can't,' Mione cried. 'I can't tell anyone.' Pansy looked troubled. 'We're almost at Hogwarts, Mione... why don't you dry your face. I understand if you don't want to tell, but no one should see you like this.' 'You're right,' Mione mumbled, 'Sorry.' She raised her wand to her face and murmured a quick spell. Immediately, her tears dried, and her makeup was recovered. She smoothened her hair, and quickly smoothened her rumpled clothes. She took a deep steadying breath. 'Sorry,' she said, with a weak smile, and then dashed out of the compartment, leaving pansy looking very bewildered. As she ran down the corridor, she caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron. 'Mione-.' Harry started. She stopped. 'What?' 'Where did you vanish to? We were looking all over the place for you.' 'oh sorry. It's just that you started your Quidditch talk, and you know I can't stand it.' 'Oh,' Harry said. 'You should tell us if you're getting bored with the conversation. Here- we saved some Pumpkin pasty for you.' Harry handed it to her, and she took a grateful bite out of it. Atleast, with these two, she felt like she belonged.  
  
'What did you tell Hermione?' Pansy demanded, confronting Draco in the empty compartment he was brooding in. 'Nothing,' he replied, automatically. Pansy raised an inquiring eyebrow. 'Is that why she was crying when I left the compartment.' 'She's a crybaby.' Draco said, shrugging. 'what's new about that?' 'Draco, what is wrong you?' Pansy demanded. 'I know you hate her, but do you always have to pick on her so much?' 'You don't understand, Pansy.' Draco said, scowling. Why can't she just leave me alone? He wondered. 'Maybe I don't,' Pansy said, archly, 'What I do is that she's slumped over there, crying her heart out.' Draco felt a sudden pang, but he washed it away. 'That's nice,' he said, sarcastically, 'she's crying. Fine. Like I even care. As if I do. I mean, she's a Mudblood. Why would I care?' Pansy stared at him. 'You do care,' she said slowly, 'Oh my god, Draco, you...' 'I don't!' he said fiercely. 'Yes, you do.' She said, her mouth wide with astonishment. At that minute, Blaise walked into the compartment. 'hey,' he said, cheerfully, and then stopped, seeing the look on both their faces. 'Where have you been?' Draco demanded. 'Uh, nowhere,' he replied, looking at the floor. 'Yeah, right,' Draco said, glaring. 'been fucking some girl?' 'No!' Blaise said, hotly. 'shut up Draco.' Pansy glared at Draco. 'He said something to Mione,' she said, angrily, 'and she's crying in our compartment.' 'That was mean,' Blaise said, somberly. 'Why don't you just get off her flaming back.' 'What is with you?' Draco yelled. 'she's a mudblood!' 'We kinda had a talk over the summer,' Blaise said, looking Draco in the eye. 'and we've come to a conclusion.' 'What?' Draco asked, suspiciously. Blaise put an arm around pansy in a brotherly fashion. 'We're joining the other side.' He said simply, 'We're going against the Death Eaters. We've formed a small resistance, and we're activating it this year.' Draco's jaw dropped. 'what?' he said. 'Honestly, Draco!' Pansy said, impatiently, 'you yourself ran away from your father this summer. He's disowned you. Does the idea seem so ludicrous?' 'Okay, so my father was a git,' Draco said, 'and I'm not with the Death Eaters. But that doesn't mean I'm joining hands with filthy Mudbloods like Granger.' 'You admit that your father was wrong in everything concerning you!' pansy screamed. 'He was wrong to drive you so hard, wrong in pushing you, wrong in beating youk, wrong in terrorizing your mother. But he's right that Muggleborns are jerks? That's your opinion?' 'Yes,' Draco said, stubbornly. Pansy looked disgusted. 'Listen,' she said, 'just tell us what happened.' 'Oh, all right,' Draco said, angrily. 'I met this girl over the summer. Mega hot. And cool. And loads of fun to hang out with.' 'I see,' pansy said, narrowing her eyes. 'well, I liked her, and she liked me back. And I had run away from my home, and she ran away from hers. And we lived together and all that. And I grew really fond of her.' 'And then?' Blaise pressed. 'She said that her school started on the last day of August. Some phrases and all that of hers made me sure she was a pureblood. And there was one more thing- I gave her this ring- the ring of blood.' Pansy gasped. 'Where on Merlin's beard did you get a Ring of Blood from?' she demanded. 'My father,' Draco said shortly. 'I gave it to her on the last day, and when she put it on, I saw the eye of the ring shine for a second and then die away. So I knew she was a Pureblood. Or rather thought she was one.' 'though?' pansy echoed. 'Yeah. You see- I kinda lied about my name. I told her my name was Robbie. She lied about hers to. She told me she was called Loxy. So we never knew who we were. Then it seems yesterday, Granger realized who I was.' 'So that's why she called you Robbie,' pansy said, with a sharp intake of breath. 'Yeah,' Draco agreed. 'It was only then that I realized who she really was...I can't- I ca't go out with a Mudblood.' 'Draco, you're hopeless!' Pansy shrieked. 'Who cares if she's a Mudblood. Like I said, she's a wonderful person. And anyway, you told me the eye of the ring flashed when she put it on. You know that a true Ring of Blood will always flash its eye when its put on the finger of a pureblood.' 'I know,' Draco said, nodding his head. 'My father gave me that ring when I was young. He told me to use it while making friends at Hogwarts. But it must have been fake, since all of us know what filthy blood Granger has.' Blaise and pansy both stood up and surveyed Draco with utmost disdain. 'Don't you dare talk about Mione like that,' pansy said, coldly. 'Yeah, just shut the fuck up, Malfoy.' Blaise snapped. 'We're asking you one last time- are you joining the Resistance?' 'You mad/" Draco said, angrily. 'No,' Pansy said, scornfully. 'We were just wondering whether you were all that stupid, or like us had realized what crap our parents were, and how wrong they were about becoming Death eaters!' 'I'm not siding the Death Eaters!' Draco screamed. 'You're insulting Mudbloods,' Blaise informed him, 'that's even worse.' 'How do you think the other Slytherins are going to take this?" Draco hissed. 'A Resistance? I don't think they're gonna take very kindly to that.' 'As a matter of fact,' Pansy snapped, 'you're the only Slytherin we've asked whose said no. All of us know that the Order won't accept us, but we're willing to give our own hands. Of course, we have omitted asking stupid people.' 'You think I'm gonna keep this a secret?' Draco demanded. 'Yes, I do,' Blaise said. He reached in his pocket, and drew out a silver necklace, with an emerald serpent twisting around the pendant. He touched it with his wand, murmured the word Draco and flung it into the air. It whirled around, and fell over Draco's head, onto his neck. He yelled as he felt the hot metal touch his skin. 'What the fuck is that?' he demanded. 'A Scythrean necklace,' Blaise informed him. 'It prevents you from using your wand against any member of the Resistance, or telling anyone about this. He and pansy lifted their collars, and showed Draco the identical necklaces they were wearing. 'All members wear them,' he said, 'this way, we have no betrayers. And it will absorb any spell that someone wearing a fellow necklace aims at one of us. Anytime you try to tell anyone about this, you'll feel such a pain that you'll faint.' 'You prat,' Draco hissed. 'I'll take it off right now.' 'I don't think so,' Pansy smiled, as she noticed Draco trying to prise it off your neck. 'Blaise said the spell and your name over it. Remember the heat of the metal as it touched you? It's glued to you....it's become a part of your body. You can't take it off.' Draco screamed with frustration. Never before had he felt so helpless. 'You still have a choice, Draco,' Blaise said, evenly. 'You can still join us.' With that, the two of them turned around, and walked out of the compartment. 


	9. Revelations of SPIT

AN- hey guys, Sorry for the small interruption in updating, I was kinda busy but now I've FINALLY brought up the new chapter.  
  
Thanks again to all the people who reviewed, you know I love you for that. Disclaimer- I am NOT JK Rowling, who by the way is the only person who owns Harry Potter, and though both Auralie and Bowelroot are mine, Harry, Mione and Draco all belong to HER. I wouldn't have thought it necessary to mention that.  
  
'Ha!' Ron said, triumphantly, 'I won!'  
  
'Nothing knew to that,' Harry said, rolling his eyes and throwing a pitiful glance at his no-longer-in-one-piece king, who had been devoured by Ron's knight.  
  
Mione giggled. 'We're almost at Hogwarts,' she said, 'We ought to change.'  
  
'Good point,' Harry said. 'Why don't you go to the next compartment? Though of course, if you wanted to stay here...'  
  
'Oh, shut up,' Mione said, good-naturedly. She left the room, and changed into her newly-altered school uniform. The white shirt had been made tighter, her skirt several inches shorter, and the gold and scarlet striped tie was perched at a jaunty angle. She changed the highlights in her perfectly straight hair to gold, and tapped her face with her wand, changing her eye shadow and glitter to a pale gold color. Then, she entered Harry and Ron's compartment. Both were already dressed. When they saw Mione Harry raised his eyes in admiration.  
  
'I see you've been making a few- uh- changes,' he said, finally.  
  
'How kind of you to notice,' Mione said, serenely and all three broke out laughing. The train began to slow down. Mione quickly put a featherweight charm on her trunk again, and levitated it behind her. She helped the boys jinx theirs. As they exited the compartment, she bumped straight into a platinum blonde hair, and familiar silvery eyes. She choked and stumbled.  
  
'Uh- Malfoy,' she stuttered.  
  
'Sod off Granger,' Draco said, coolly. Harry and Ron immediately moved forward.  
  
'You might want to be a bit more polite, Malfoy,' Harry said, in a dangerous tone.  
  
'Unless you want to find yourself a giant slug, like the end of the fifth yer.'  
  
Malfoy went purple with rage.  
  
'You're so cocky, Potter,' he snapped. 'But you might want to change your tone.'  
  
'or I might not,' Harry said, coldly. 'Why don't you just fuck off?'  
  
'You're right, I don't want to expose myself to such filth,' Draco snapped, and set off.  
  
Ron threw an extremely dirty look at him.  
  
'bastard,' he muttered, 'he's even worse this year.'  
  
'Pansy was telling me something about him this summer,' Mione said. Harry and Ron wheeled around and faced her.  
  
'pansy?  
  
'That cow?'  
  
'She's not a cow, you know, she's quite nice,' Mione said, and told them about her meeting with pansy.  
  
'Who would've known she had it in her,' Harry whistled when she finished. 'what did she tell you about Draco.'  
  
'He kinda left the dark side,' Mione said, 'ran away from home and his father disowned him. Doesn't seem to have changed him.'  
  
'Malfoy left home?' Ron said, 'wow!'  
  
'I swear,' Harry agreed. 'what's happening to the world we live in?'  
  
'I'd like to know,' Mione said, with a trace of sadness in her voice.  
  
The exited the train, and stepped onto the dark Hogsmeade station. From far, they could hear Hagrid summoning the First years. They themselves climbed into the Thestral carriages.  
  
'You know what,' Mione said, thoughtfully, 'I just thought of something. Maybe I can get that new student- Celia to join SPEW!'  
  
'Don't count on it,' Ron said, in a mock dark voice. 'I say some hotshot like her wouldn't like to go around wearing a badge that just as well says vomit.'  
  
Mione threw him a very dirty look. 'I might just change the name,' she said, loftily. 'Considering the snide remarks you keep making on it.'  
  
'yeah...' Ron said, looking thoughtful (a twinkle in his eye gave him away), 'what about- SPIT?'  
  
'Spit?'  
  
'The Society for Promotion o Irritating Toe-Rags,' Ron explained, and Harry burst into laughter. Mione on the other hand looked insulted, and didn't speak to them the rest of the trip. Instead, she started thinking once more about Robbie...... she was shocked by the way he had treated her. Robbie had been so kind and sensitive...how was it possible that this Robbie was Draco Malfoy?  
  
Then, she realized something.  
  
There was a time when Draco was close to human...he was corteous, perhaps even kind to other Purebloods. They were, after all his equals, and he remained friendly with them. But then, why had he befriended her in the first place?  
  
And even if he just befriended me because of my looks and the possibility that I was a witch, why did he continue....why did he allow us to go into such a deep relationship. He must have tried to find out if I were a Pureblood,' she though  
  
Then, suddenly, it struck her.  
  
The Ring of Blood!  
  
She gasped, and her hand went to her mouth. Harry and Ron looked worridly at her. 'It's nothing,' she told them, 'I just realized I was ravenous.'  
  
'It took you long enough,' Ron said, gloomily, and massaged his stomach.  
  
Mione continued thinking.  
  
That must be it! The ring he gave me, with the phoenix on it must have been a Ring of Blood! That would explain the light heat I felt on my finger when I put it on...It mst have flashed!  
  
But...but, I'm not a pureblood. Why did it flash? Was it malfunctioning. Or is there something about my past I don't know about...  
  
She sighed. Things were too confusing now. Perhaps, she should talk to Dumbledore. Of course! That was the very thing to do...she would talk to him tomorrow, during break.  
  
The carts suddenly jerked to a stop, and Mione realized that they were at the castle porch. She, Harry and Ron climbed out of the carriage... it was dark, and thunderclouds were swirling in the sky, but there was no sign of rain yet, they limbed up the front steps, and the door of the castle magically opened for them. Then, they entered the Entrance Hall that was filled with soft yellow light, coming from the lanterns that were hooked onto the banisters. Mione inhaled the parchmenty smell coming from the castle, and heaved a satisfied sigh. She suddenly felt at home.  
  
They crossed the entrance hall, as more students began pouring in. they then entered the great hall that was looking large and magnificent, just like Mione remember. Harry, Ron and Mione seated themselves at the Gryffindor table, next to lavender and Parvati and Neville. Mione fixed her eyes on the Slytherin table, and saw Draco coming and sitting down. He looked at her and for a minute their gazes locked. Then, his cold sneer tacked itself upon his face, and she looked away.  
  
Mione suddenly found out that she was starving, she looked expectantly at the High table, and scanned the teachers. There was professor McGonagall, wearing bright red robes, and a red hat that covered her face. Snape, wearing his usual black, and looking evilly at everyone from behind his curtain of black hair. Flitwick, sitting on top of a thick copy of Arithmancy- a detailed description, and beaming around, and Professor Sprout, who was wearing green robes with yellow trimmings, and smiling from underneath her brown hat. In the centre was Dumbledore, in robes of midnight blue, smiling at everyone in his fatherly fashion.  
  
And next to Dumbledore was someone Mione recognized as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
It was a tall, pale woman, with long black hair that was straight and fell to her waist. She was wearing black robes that were fastened around her thin waist with a silver belt. Her eyes were deep gray, and she had thin, red lips. Her elegant, pale hands were rested on her lap, and her elegantly arched eyebrows raised. She was surveying the hall with a disdainful air.  
  
Mione sneaked a glance at Harry. He was staring at the woman. She immediately understood. Dumbledore was training Harry to sense Death eaters as a part of Occlumency, since the time of the final Battle had arrived, and he would have to battle Voldemort this year. He was probably sensing something amiss about this woman, Mione judged, from his perplexed, weary expression.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. He smiled warmly at everyone.  
  
'Welcome!' he cried. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I'm not going to waste my time telling you the list of items that Mr. Filch has prohibited this year...anyone interested may check the board outside his office. Now, to more important notice...I am very pleased to welcome Ms. Auralie Lestrange as our new DADA teacher. She will be with us for a year.'  
  
Interested glances were thrown her way  
  
Mione, Harry and Ron went deathly pale.  
  
'Lestrange?' Mione asked, her voice choked.  
  
'I can't believe it!' Harry muttered. 'How could Dumbledore-.'  
  
'I doubt it was his fault.' Ron whispered. 'dad was telling me that though it was quite clear now that Voldemort had returned, Fudge still trusted Death eaters that Dumbledore didn't approve of. Maybe since he wasn't able to get any, Fudge must have posted her here.'  
  
'The old dingbat,' Harry muttered. 'There's something wrong with her...I can feel it...'  
  
'Sh!' Mione said, suddenly, 'Dumbledore's going on.'  
  
'We have yet another new teacher with us, this year!' he announced, and Mione's gaze fell on a tall, dark man, with pale red hair, and flashing blue eyes, that glinted in the lights coming from the candles. He had high cheekbones, and a wide smile, that showed plenty of white teeth, deeply contrasted by the brown face. He was dressed in robes of pale blue that matched his eyes, and over that, he wore a white cloak embroidered with bay leaves. 'Who on Earth is he?" Harry asked, his mouth open with wonder.  
  
'This is Professor Ignatius Bowelroot,' Dumbledore explained. 'Professor Binns has decided to retire this year, and professor Bowelroot will be taking his place and teaching History of Magic.'  
  
'That might be a pleasureable change,' Harry muttered.  
  
Dumbledore sat down, and immediately, all sorts of delicious dished appeared in front of them.  
  
'Why do you think Fudge still trusts the Death eaters?' Ron asked, as he helped himself to a baked potato.  
  
'I'm not sure,' Harry replied, piling Spanish Rice on his plate. 'But there's one thing strange...remember when I was looking at the family tapestry at the House of Black with Sirius, before the fifth year? Well, Auralie lestrange wasn't on that tapestry.'  
  
'Odd,' Ron declared.  
  
'No wait,' Mione said, as she served herself salad. 'Neither was Siruis's name.'  
  
'His mother blew it out,' Harry explained, 'because he ran away. There were quite a few other burns in the tapestry too.'  
  
'So maybe her name was one of them,' Mione suggested.  
  
'It is possible,' Harry said slowly, 'meaning maybe she went against the Blacks and left the dark side. But then why do I feel this thing about her?'  
  
'What thing?' Ron asked.  
  
'well- it's like something's very, very wrong with her,' Harry said, 'Like she's hiding something....as if she's got a cover.'  
  
'It's very odd,' Mione muttered. 'and whwta do you make of Bowelroot?'  
  
'Oh, there's nothing to him,' Harry said, with a dismissive nod. 'he's quite a decent chap, by the looks of it, and there's nothing unnatural about his aura...'  
  
'Maybe not,' Mione said, frowning, 'but why did Binns suddenly deicide to retire. It's not ike him. I think Dumbledore had a specific purpose for calling him here,'  
  
'Maybe,' Ron said, not really caring since dessert course had just arrived, and he was tucking into treacle tart.  
  
'Ginny!' Mione snapped. 'What took you so long?'  
  
'I was out...' Ginny mumbled, going red.  
  
'Oh I see,' Mione said, raising her eyebrows. 'With Blaise, I presume?'  
  
She eyed Ginny's swollen lips accusingly.  
  
'Sort of, yes,' Ginny muttered.  
  
'You missed the Sorting,' Mione told her, 'We got a couple more shrimps into our house...'  
  
'Oh,' Ginny murmured.  
  
'anyway, come to bed,' Mione said. 'We have classes tomorrow.'  
  
Ginny slipped between her sheets, and lay down. With a flick of her wand, she truend the lights off.'  
  
'oh, and by the way,' Mione asked, in the darkness. 'Whose the new head girl and Head boy?'  
  
'No idea,' Ginny said, sleepily. 'Luna was saying that Dumbledore is still deciding and that we would be informed tomorrow. It can't be me, of course, since I'm still in the sixth year. But just think, Mione! A dorm and common room all to yourself! Though, you'd have to share with the head boy, of course.'  
  
'Hm,' Mione thought, and her last thought were of a beautiful, private dorm, before she drifted into deep sleep.  
  
In the Slytherin common room, Draco was writhing in bed, unable to sleep. He kept thinking of Granger, the filthy Mudblood. He couldn't understand anything...  
  
He slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep, haunted with dreams and visions.  
  
He was sitting on the portico of his Manor, and his father was sitting beside him, talking earnestly to him.  
  
'You are a Pureblood,' he father told him, 'you will grow up to be strong, swift, silent and cunning my son, for your blood runs freely in your veins, untouched by any filth. You will grow up with the strength of cold steel, but no one shall no, fir it will be a secret...and you will one day choose a woman, who will be pure of blood and will hold the threads to her life strongly in your hand. For she will be yours, and no one else's, and you will do what you want with her...  
  
The dream changed.  
  
Draco was moving across the dungeons, his supple body making no noise. He walked like a coiled cat with muscles of cold steel, and his feet walked lightly across the stone. He reached a door made of silver, and touched it lightly with his hand. Immediately, an icy feeling spread to the tips of his long fingers, and the door slid open. He walked inside and faced a large mirror that he peered into. And in it, he saw a face, thin and pale, with swollen red eyes, and brown hair,  
  
Enraged, he flung a stone at the mirror, and it was shattered into a million pieces, glass flying every where, and piercing his long white arms. Within moments, bloody scras and blemishes covered his body...he screamed, and screamed for the voices of hell to hear him...  
  
'Draco! Draco!'  
  
'Wha-What?' Draco asked, sitting up in bed, his eyes unfocused.  
  
'It's me,' Blaise said, 'you were having a bad dream.'  
  
'Hm, maybe,' Draco said, suddenly glaring. The necklace was still hot around his neck.  
  
'You were shouting,' Blaise told him, 'You were saying "it's not her! It can't be her!".'  
  
'Maybe,' Draco said again.  
  
'you're pissed off aren't you?' Blaise said.  
  
Draco looked thoughtful.  
  
'Oh, let me see...considering the fact that I just realized my two best friends glued some stupid necklace onto my neck, yes I am.'  
  
'You should take it off, then,' Blaise said, with a smirk, 'Not that you can, exactly.'  
  
'Yeah, you're the only person who can, and you're not going to,' Draco snarled.  
  
'Oh, not me,'  
  
'Pansy then,'  
  
'Nope, not her. Someone else.'  
  
'Who?' Draco asked, his ears pricking up.  
  
'Well, it's a sort of flaw, actually. We just realized I was out with Ginny right now-.'  
  
'Why you're lips are so swollen,' Draco muttered.  
  
'Whatever. Basically, she was able to take mine off like that, and she didn't even know the spell. Pansy and I came to a conclusion- only the person who truly loves you can take it off...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'True love,' Blaise said, with a smirk. 'Not that you have anybody,'  
  
And he turned around and left.  
  
Draco stared at the wall. True love...true love, did he say. Well, he did have somebody...someone who was going to be very keen to take it off his neck, if he asked her properly.  
  
'What do you want?' Mione asked, sharply.  
  
'Nothing much...' Draco purred. He had cornered her after the Potions class in one of the dungeons.  
  
'then what?' Mione demanded, and face paled a little.  
  
Draco put out a hand, and stroked her cheek. He traced his finger along the curve of her lip. She shuddered, visibly.  
  
'What do you want?" she demanded, again, her voice cracking.  
  
'You...' Draco breathed, and before Mione could do anything, he disappeared. Mione looked nervously around. What was wrong with him? First he was cruel to her, then he ignored her, then he tried to seduce her, and then he vanished.  
  
'Malfoy, where are you?' she muttered, viciously. Draco chuckled silently from under the invisibility spell. He had stayed up all night rehearsing this...it was actually fun, seeing her so flustered.  
  
She looked around one more time, and then cautiously made for the door. But Draco reached there before her, and slammed it shut, locking it with a quic spell. All she saw, however, was a door slamming shut on its own, and a small streak of pale green hitting it from nowhere. She paled more, and looked wildly around.  
  
'Where are you!' she whispered, wildly.  
  
'Here...'he breathed, next to her ear. She shuddered, and leapt around, feelinghis warm breath on her ear lobe. And she screamed, when she felt cold arms, wrapping around her.  
  
'Stop it!' she cried. 'Leave me!'  
  
'It's no use sreaming,' Draco purred. 'This room is blocked. Et go, Mione..you want this...you know that...'  
  
he trailed his lips down her throat. She couldn't see him, but could still feel him there, and moaned, as she felt him gently biting her neck. He removed the Invisibilty spell, and continued with his work. Then, he raised his head, and stared straight into her eyes.  
  
'Take off my chain...' he whispered.  
  
'No... .'  
  
'Take it off,'  
  
Entranced, her hands came up, and Draco felt something cold slip of his neck. Satisfied, he got up.  
  
'Thanks a bunch,Granger,' he said, smiling sardonically. 'That's all I needed. You can fuck off now.'  
  
Mione's jaw dropped.  
  
'what!' she said. 'that's all you wanted.'  
  
'Nah, I just wanted to fuck you,' Draco said sarcastically, 'Course that's all I wanted.'  
  
If Draco had had any brains, he would have walked out right then. No surprise, he just stood and smirked at her.  
  
Mione drew herself up into an enraged position. She tapped the necklace with her wand, muttered his name, and threw it into the air. It fell onto draco's burnt neck again, and he jumped and yelled.  
  
'Bitch! Take it off now!'  
  
'I don't think so,' mjione said, coolly, 'Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
She quickly surrounded herself with a shield, incase he tried to attack, and left. 


	10. AN

AN-

I was planning on abandoning this story…since I skipped a chapter while updating…and it wasn't really going the way I wanted. So I'll ask you guys…if you want me to go on with it, I'll delete this version, and start rewriting, or I can just dump it.


End file.
